Ideas: Dr Who Island
My idea for a Doctor Who-themed island. Summary The Doctor's TARDIS has been stolen by the Alien Alliance. You must stop them and get it back, as they plan to change time so much it could destroy the Time Vortex! Characters *The Eleventh Doctor *Amy Pond *Rory Williams *Craig Owens *Jack Harkness *Gwen Cooper Alien Alliance *Supreme Dalek *Cyber Controller *Prisoner Zero *Sontaran General Other Monsters *Cybermat *Clown *Minotaur *3 Weevils *Blowfish Locations *Main Street *Craig's House *The Hotel *Hotel Rooms *Torchwood Hub *Dalek Ship/AA Headquarters *Tardis Console Room Items *Sonic Screwdriver *Cybermat *Balloon *Ventriloquist's dummy *Knockout spray *Vortex Manipulator *Powerless raygun Walkthrough *Arrive at DW Island and talk to the Doctor, Amy and Rory. They will tell you that the Tardis has been stolen by aliens. *The Doctor will give you his sonic screwdriver and tell you to head to Craig's house. *Go there and Craig will be holding his baby, looking scared. *Talk to him and he will tell you there's been a Cybermat running through the house. *Go upstairs. Go into the baby's room to see what the beeping noise is in there. It's a Cybermat! Run towards it and it'll go downstairs. *Go back down and into the kitchen, where Craig will be fighting it off him. Grab a frying pan and click on it to smash it to bits. *Craig thanks you and gives you the Cybermat. Go back outside. *Go right and go to the Hotel. Go inside. *Go to Room 227. Ask the clown if you can borrow his balloon and he'll give it to you. *Find the Minotaur who is crying. He'll say he's feeling miserable. Give him the balloon to make him happy. *He'll say thanks and give you a ventriloquist's dummy. *Go back outside and go to Torchwood. *Inside, you will find Jack Harkness and Gwen looking for something. Talk to them and they'll say that due to a malfunction, 3 Weevils and a Blowfish have escaped. They'll give you an alien knockout spray. *Go and find the escaped aliens and use the spray on them. *Jack and Gwen will thank you and give you a Vortex Manipulator. *Go back outside. Use the Vortex Manipulator to board the Dalek Ship. *Go right and there will be a laser security system. Throw the dummy in and it will blow up. The lasers will then switch off. *Go right and then up. The Doctor, Amy and Rory will say it's OK now, but there's something wrong... *Use the Cybermat. It will attack them. In their panic, they will morph back into Prisoner Zero, who will run away. *Go right and then up and you will reach the main AA headquarters.then you stupid cant see a button and blow up. *you recover amillion years later. *Oh no, they've arrived! And Prisoner Zero recognises you! They will declare you their enemy. There will be a nearby raygun; it has no power, so you use it as a melee weapon. You will then enter the boss stage. *Prisoner Zero will try to bite you, so you must duck under him and then hit him. *The Sontaran will fire at your legs with a paralysis ray. Jump over him. Hit him. *The Cyber Controller will be more tricky. As well as electro-shock, he will fire lasers at you. Avoid these till his battery runs out. Then knock him over with the gun. *Finally, the Dalek. He will have a forcefield and a Dalek laser. Avoid the lasers till his forcefield flickers, then hit him. You must do this a few times till he falls unconscious. *Use the sonic on the ship's control. It will start to explode and shake. *Enter the Tardis. Look at the screen and it will show which order you must use the console bits in. *Remember the order and click the parts in that order. If done correctly, the Tardis will dematerialise just as the Dalek ship explodes. *Go back outside and you're on Main Street. Talk to the Doctor and he'll give you stupid poptropican the medallion. Category:Ideas